Holiday Love
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Clara meets two best friends thinking she's there to help them and herself. Only it turns out to be so much more.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my character. Enjoy and comments are welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Iolaus and Hercules were on their way to see Hercules' mom Alcmene. They had been making good time, they had wanted to.

It had been colder than usual this time of year. Only made worse by the fact it snowed last night as they slept. The two were happy for the fact they found cover the night before.

Both hearing a noise as they got ready to leave that morning, the two had looked up hearing the noise from above. They saw something fly across the sky and land not to far from them. Which they hurried over to where they saw it crash.

They saw that it had been some women, who was luckily breathing when they went to check on her "That fall should of killed her. Do you think she's a God?" Iolaus asked.

"Ive never seen her before." The two jumped when she gasped quickly sitting up.

Looking around she stood brushing the dirt off of her. Running her hands through her dark red hair before shaking the dirt out as best as possible "Where...Where am I?"

"On the road to Corinth." Hercules answered her.

"Corinth? Why does that sound so familiar?" Then it hit her like a stampede of elephants "That jerk sent me to Greece! I must of messed up big time."

"Who are you? And who sent you here?" Hercules spoke.

Taking in more of the scene around her "I'm Clara Claus and my father did."

"Your father?" Iolaus repeated.

"Ya, I believe you guys call him..." Snapping her fingers as she tried to think of the name "Agios Vassilis."

"The man who delivers presents to children?" Iolaus sounded confused.

Finally taking the two in "Why does everyone do that? why does everyone think that my parents didn't have children? Just because they are two iconic people to Christmas, doesn't mean they couldn't have children."

"We didn't mean to offend you. We didn't know he had a family." Hercules told her.

"Well not many do." Running a hand through her hair again as her mood changed "So who are you two?"

"I'm Hercules and this is Iolaus."

Snorting before she spoke "Are you shitting me? You two are as big a myth as my family. Well Hercules is, I've never heard of you Iolaus till I saw the show." Clapping her hands "So where are we going?"

"We?" Hercules sounded dumbfounded.

"Ya, we. This isn't the first time dad has shipped me off like this. And every time it's to help whoever he picked in hopes I learn my lesson."

Iolaus scratched at his head "Were no in need of any help."

"Oh it's not 'save me, save me. I need help' kind of help. It's more of, we'll both learn a lesson or I'm suppose to learn a lesson. Whatever his mood is to how I upset him."

"What did you do?" Iolaus began to get curious.

"I hooked up with Jack Frost again when he told me not to, its a long story. So again, where are we going?"

The two friends looked at each other and shrugged "Were going to see my mother." Answered Hercules.

Clara smiled snapping her fingers "Your mother needs another hobby other than gardening." Seeing the massive amount of dead plants that will soon bloom beautiful colors once summer hits.

The front door flew open once they approached "Hercules! I have missed you so much." The women hugged him, a graying man stood in the back with a grin "Iolaus!" She smiled hugging him too. Finally taking in Clara "Who's your friend?"

"Clara Claus."

"I'm guessing you are not from around here." Moving to the side to let them in.

Following behind the two "Yes and no." The two made a face "It's a long story, one that's best told over a meal. I'm starving." Rubbing her stomach.

"So how do you know when you learned your lesson?" Alcmene asked as they had gathered around the table stuffing there faces with delicious food.

Wiping her mouth "When the big man either comes and gets me or beams me back home. I'm just happy he doesn't take all my magic." Snapping her fingers causing their now empty plates and dirty dishes to magically be cleaned and put away where they belong.

"That made my job easier." She smiled.

"Do you guys get a lot of snow around these parts?"

Jason leaned back in his chair "Depends on where you are in Greece. The snow from last night will probably last the day. We don't get very much of it, just it being cold."

Leaning on the table "Wouldn't you know that? Being who you are?" Iolaus finally spoke.

"Dad would know. I mainly stick with the toys because I love hanging out with the elves. So my knowledge is mainly their."

"So what happens when your dad stops what he is doing?" Asked Hercules.

"I never really thought of that. He's been doing it for a few centuries now with no sign of stopping. I think he'll do it till the end of time I guess or when people stop believe in him. Whichever comes first."

Jason placed his hand on the back of Alcmene's chair "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Shaking her head "I'm an only child."

Feeling like they were questioning her to death "I think Clara has had enough questions for today." Hercules brought up.

"I really don't mind. Not many people take the time to get to know me or my family. It's quite refreshing."

Alcmene looked to her son "Well then, why don't you and Iolaus go get more wood for the fire."

Jason stood with them "I'll help."

"So what holiday traditions do you guys have?"

"We haven't really done anything since Hercules left home when he was younger. And he doesn't get back very often."

Quickly getting up "Than we are going to make the most of the time while he's here."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Watching Clara look around the room "You need to get home."

"I'm not worried about that. I'll arrive to what my fathers needs me to in due time." Snapping her fingers.

The room was magically transformed into a now very festive and decorated room. Including a decorated tree minus the lights "Oh Clara." Gasped Alcmene.

"What? No good?"

"No, it' so beautiful." Giving her a hug.

The guys soon returned to the surprise "You did all this?" Jason motioned around the room.

"Just with a snap of my fingers." Getting excited "So tomorrow maybe we could do some fun Christmas stuff. Like make some Christmas treats together. Or deliver some cheer to those who can use it. We could make treats and give them out. What do you guys think?"

"Are you always this cheerful?" Iolaus asked.

"It's a family trait." Crossing her arms "Why don't you guys think about some fun holiday things you'd like to do. And tomorrow over breakfast we'll discuss what we could do."

"I'd just like to relax and be with my family." Hercules threw some logs on the fire.

Shaking her head "We are having some holiday fun. No wiggling out of it."

It was late when Iolaus stirred, nature was calling. Heading back to his bed after doing his business he saw Clara was standing outside in the middle of the garden. Well what would be the garden during the summer. she was standing their staring up at the sky "Clara? Clara everything ok?"

"I am, I'm just waiting."

"Waiting on what? Your father have a change of heart or something?"

Shaking her head "I wish."

Wrapping the blanket tight around himself "Then what are you waiting for?

"Just wait for it." When Iolaus looked up it began to snow.

Looking over to Clara to see the glow in her face "How'd you know it was going to snow? Did you use magic?"

"Its like a sixth sense kind of thing. I just helped it so it would snow sooner and way more." Scrunching her nose.

"So what was the thing with Jack Frost?"

Clara tore her eyes away from the sky "My father would love to see me settle down and Jack Frost wouldn't be a bad match. But I just have a hard time making a commitment."

"Why is that?"

"I'm having fun with the way things are. I like my freedom. Is that wrong?"

Shaking his head "Not at all." Finally noticing Clara wasn't bundled up "Aren't you cold?"

"I live in the North Pole, this is a heat wave." Seeing Iolaus shivering "Come on." The two went back inside. Clara snapped her fingers making a roaring fire as the two sat in front of it "Here." Making a cup of steaming hot liquid appear in her hands.

Taking it from her "What is this?"

"Hot coco. It's great for warming you up." Making another cup appear in her hands for herself.

Iolaus really enjoyed the hot coco so much that Clara made him a second cup "You know settling down isn't so awful. Their can be a lot of good things that come from it."

"Like what?"

"Having someone to come home to and cuddle up with at night, especially on cold nights. Or someone to take care of you when you are sick or hurt. Someone to make you happy when you are feeling sad."

"A pet can do most of that."

Iolaus stopped mid drink "Haven't you ever been lonely before?" Pulling the drink away from his lips "That lonely that only a significant other can fill?"

"Never."

Iolaus was shocked "How does that ever happened?"

"Significant others is limited for me. Jack Frost is the only fun guy of my kind. The Miser brothers are always fighting amongst themselves. It gets old fast. Cornelius is always searching for silver and gold. Then their are the elves, which are super nice but..."

Reaching out Iolaus covered her mouth "I get it." Pulling his hand away from her mouth.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

"Sometimes?" The two shared a laugh.

"What about you? Have you ever thought about settling down before?"

Warmer now he shrugged off the blanket "I did but she passed away awhile back."

Clara made a sad face "I am so sorry to hear that."

"It was a long time ago."

"Still sucks though."

Seeing that Clara was really sad over it "Clara I promise you that it's ok. I've grieved and now I'm better."

"You are such a nice person and very sweet. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

"Well I'm not ready to settle down again till the day I meet the right girl."

Setting her drink to the side "What if the women you meet wants to travel an see the world?"

"I'm game for that too."

"I wish I liked to travel. I just have so much fun making toys. Knowing that the toy is going to some little kids home. And their face lighting up when they get what they asked my dad for. I just love knowing the joy I'm making for these kids."

"Their is nothing wrong with that."

Rubbing her hands together "Thanks." Clara took a deep breath "Iolaus may I ask you something personal. Well more of a personal favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well everyone I mainly know are Immortal. Except for the times I'm being sent to places like here because of something I did. But mainly I'm around Immortals a lot, I was wondering what's it like to kiss one."

Iolaus was flattered "So you want to..."Motioning to the two of them.

"Ya, would you mind? I've been curious for awhile and for some reason I feel comfortable asking you." Iolaus quickly nodded yes.

Clara moved straddling him as she cupped his face when she moved closer. The kiss was intense as Clara slipped her tongue into Iolaus' mouth "Wow." He said when they parted lips.

"I know right. You humans kiss way better than I had imagined."

His eyebrow arched "Imagined?! What else have you imagined about with humans?"

"All the stuff that comes with kissing." Iolaus grinned mischievously.

The smell of food woke everyone in the house, making their way to the kitchen, they found Clara humming to herself and setting up the hot food "Morning everyone!" Placing some on a plate "Took a few moments but I figured out the stove and made breakfast. Lots of it, so eat up."

Iolaus lingered back once everyone took a plate "Did you get any sleep?"

"A few hours but that's normal for me. I never slept much anyways." Grabbing herself a plate and joining the others "So I was thinking because I'd like to see the town. We could pack up the food we don't eat and go pass it out to the less fortunate."

"You are always thinking of others aren't you?" Alcmene smiled.

"I try, sometimes it doesn't happen. But not everyone is perfect."

Once finished they packed up the food and headed out. Everything looked beautiful with the fresh snow covering it. Clara's excitement over the snow was infectious and it was trickling it's way to the others. She loved the snow and all the fun things it brought.

Everyone who received food was very thankful for the warm meal in their stomach "So what is fun to do here? Anything interesting to see?"

"Their is the temple of Apollo to see." Jason suggested.

"I haven't been in a temple for sometime now, lets go!"

"What temple were you in before?" Hercules asked her.

Some kids ran by throwing snowballs at each other and laughing "One of Loki's temples in Norway. The guy is nuts for a God. He's the God of like mischief and possibly something else I think. Also he is like evil at heart and very fickle by nature or something. But who am I to judge? I'm known to be stubborn to the point of being kind of a bitch." Watching some more kids playing in the distance.

The group had reached the steps of the temple when someone called out Jason's name. The friend was actually on his way to see him and Alcmene. They were needed and Hercules told them to go, that they'd catch up with them later.

"Do you still want to go check out this temple?" Hecules looked to Clara.

"I can't make it to the steps of an old school temple and not go in." Climbing them.

Clara had so much fun in the temple, even though their wasn't much to see. She was fascinated by it all and had a lot of questions for the priests. Next thing the three knew, they were being thrown out "I don't think I have ever been kicked out of a temple that wasn't Hera's." Hercules looked at the other two.

"This makes seven for me when you add this place." Turning away from the doors "And a church."

"Seriously?" Iolaus looked at her.

Nodding as she made her way down the steps "I have been thrown out of one of Odin's temples and one of Loki's, who are two Gods from another country. Three temples in Asia, Bixia Yuanjin, Pangu and Tianhou. And one temple in Ireland, the Celtic Goddess Brigantia. And I'm banned for life from a Catholic church in Rome." Stopping at the bottom step "Or all Catholic churches, I'm not sure, they weren't very clear."

"You seem so sweet." Iolaus shook his head.

"Since when are questions a bad thing? I grew up knowing nothing but my culture. Do you understand the massive amount of variations that's just my father alone? Hundreds and with time always changing, so do the stories of him as well. I spent most of my life on that alone."

The guy who came and got Jason and Alcmene returned needing Hercules' help. When the others offered their help too he said that was ok that they just needed Hercules "What now?" Iolaus looked to Clara.

"How should I know, this isn't my century? Besides you should be the gentlemen and show this women a good time."

"I've never had to really entertain a Immortal before."

"Were just like you humans except we have powers and live forever." Gasping "Let's go build stuff in the snow!"

Seeing her take off "Aren't we a little old for this?"

"You are never to old to have fun, whatever it is." Iolaus' hands were freezing midway through building the igloo Clara thought would be fun for the kids to play in "Cold?"

"My hands are extremely Cold." Clara took his hands into hers "How are you so warm?"

Rubbing them "Very warm blooded and magical, mostly magical." She grinned "Let's finish the igloo and then you you can pick what we can do next."

"I can think of something." He smirked.

"Well it sounds like the others will be gone for awhile and the house is empty." They couldn't get back to the house fast enough.

After a few rounds they were laying in front of the fireplace "Do you ever revisit the places your dad sent you to?"

"Never really had a reason to. I checked up on the places he sent me to occasionally. My mom has a few magical snow globes that gives me the powers to look in on them."

"What's a snow globe?"

Holding out her hands as she explained "It's a glass ball on a stand filled with water and fake snow with different scenes in each one. And when you shake it, it causes the snow to go all over. Giving the illusion of snow falling on whatever the scene is in the globe."

"That is amazing."

"Why did you want to know if I revisited the places I've been to?"

"I was wondering if I will ever see you again once you leave."

Moving so she was laying on her stomach "Well maybe I could come and visit."

"You could always stay." Placing with some of her hair.

"If I do than I lose my immortality and rarely if at all get to see my family. That's a lot to give up for someone I just met yesterday."

"Haven't you ever met someone and have such a instant deep connection with them? Like you have known them forever."

"Say I feel that. Why do I have to give up everything? Just because I'm a female? Why cant you come with me?"

Sitting up "Is that even possible?"

"My mom was human when she met my dad. But that's a lot to ask of someone. They are to give up everything and everyone they know. It's a big change and that's if I was asking you."

"Do I become Immortal? If I went with you."

"If it's true love yes. But how could I ask you to give up your friends and family? I wouldn't even know when and if you'd ever see them again." Sitting up to face him.

Iolaus smiled at Clara "It would be well worth it."

"No one has ever wanted to give up everything for me before. Not even Jack Frost."

"So if this did happen, do I get to help you make toys?"

"That's one of the jobs you could have. Their are quite a few you could pick from. If I wanted you to come with me."

Pulling her closer to him "You cant tell me that you aren't just a little bit intrigued at the thought of me coming with you. Think of all the fun times we could have?" Kissing at her neck.

"What happens when sex isn't enough? What then? What if that's all we had?"

"I doubt sex is all we have. It's just a bonus."

Clara giggled as he kissed more at her neck "This is all to much for me. How can you be so sure? We just met yesterday."

"Because I've met a lot of pretty women that I wanted to be with. But not one has made me feel like I was home like you have." Clara was about to say something when they heard the others coming back. Snapping her fingers the two were dressed and sitting at the table with cups of hot coco in there hands. While everything else was put away.

"Gotta love magic." Answering his questioning look.

The three walked thought the door "Their you two are." Alcmene walked over to them "Sorry we left you both alone for most of the day."

"Its ok, Iolaus was very hospitable. Did everything go alright?" Alcmene filled them in on what happened.

The rest of the day went by fast as Hercules and Iolaus helped Jason with some work that needed to be done to the house. They had just sat down after making dinner when their was a knock on the door. Jason went to answer it "Dad!" Clara yelled running over to him to hug him. "What are you doing here? I didn't learn anything yet."

"Old man winter decided to have a little fun with you."

"I am going to get him back for this. I thought you sent me here because I was messing around with Jack Frost again."

"There's no point in teaching you a lesson there. You could do worse."

Slamming her hands on her hips "Dad!"

"Sorry honey." Turning his attention to the others "Thank you so much for taking such good care of my little girl. I know she could be a handful sometimes. The misses likes to think of it as she has to much spirit."

"It was our pleasure." Alcmene warmly told him "She was lovely and very well behaved."

"We better get back sweetie. I have some last minute things that need to be finished." The two disappeared quickly leaving behind some wrapped presents for everyone on the dinning room table.

Iolaus had trouble sleeping that night, so he went for a walk in hopes to exhaust himself. He made it a few feet out the front door when he found Clara waiting "You came back."

"Only took a few days." She joked.

"Why did you come back?"

"Come back with me."

Tilting his head to the side "What?"

"I talked with my parents, they think it's a good idea if you want."

"I thought you weren't for such a thing."

"I wasn't till I went home. And the fun times I had with people like Jack Frost didn't hold the same for me. So the way I see it is if you changed my life in that short of time. What other great things could happen with more time? So what do you say?"

Looking back at the house "What about Hercules?"

"You can go say bye. I wont keep you from that."

Moments later Hercules was outside "So it's true?"

"It is."

"You better take good care of him. He's like a brother to me."

Clara smiled holding out her hands. A snow globe appeared in them "My mother wanted me to give you this. Whenever you feel the need to or just want to visit. Shake this and say 'I wish to see Iolaus' and it will bring you right to him."

"Anytime I want?" Taking the present.

"I told my parents how bad I felt for wanting got take him away. That is when they told me about the snow globe. So anytime."

Looking over to his best friend "Don't be a stranger."

"Of course." The two went for a hug goodbye.

~~~1 YEAR LATER~~~

Clara was making her way through the stables "Hey Rudolph, where is he?" The reindeer made a few noises "Thanks." Clara fed him a few carrots before leaving.

"What are you doing here?" Iolaus looked up from the work bench.

"Had some free time and wanted to see my favorite person in the world." Leaning over the table to give him a kiss "Did Blitzen break his harness again?"

"I keep telling him to stop pulling so hard on it."

Clara laughed "I bet you never imagined running a stable and talking to Reindeer."

"Traveling with Hercules like I did, nothing really surprises me."

"So want to play hooky the rest of the day? Were ahead of schedule."

Iolaus stopped what he was doing "Always." Wrapping his arms tightly around her.

The two were in the middle of kissing when they heard someone clearing their throat "Hercules!" Iolaus went over to give his best friend a hug.

"What brings you here?" Clara gave him a hug too.

"Thought I come by to see my best friend and his favorite gal." He smiled.

"You have good timing. We were just about to go play hooky, you can come join us." Linking arms with him as she made her way out of the stables.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, comments are wanted and welcomed. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
